


I’m Done

by StarrySeokjin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Loves Min Yoongi | Suga, I love making sad stories, Implied/Referenced Suicide, I’m sorry, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Some mentions of Jonghyun’s suicide, Sorry Not Sorry, Yoongi is leaving BTS, Yoongi left BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySeokjin/pseuds/StarrySeokjin
Summary: There’s a famous group that’s widely known across the world. Far popular than The Beatles.There’s used to be seven members...Until one resigned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I’m Done

> ** _December 17, 2022 _ **
> 
> ** _South Korea _ **

December 17, 2022...

The date that changed everything.

The ARMYs, and the BTS will never forget in their lifetimes.

There was seven powerful members that ever walked on earth since The Beatles.

Until one fateful day in December 17, 2022, a member was departed and left without a single look back.

That member was...

Min Yoongi AKA Agust D or Suga.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please review! :D  
The next chapter will be out soon, this is only just beginning!


End file.
